everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija
Bonjour, W fandomie jestem znana jako Rochi mouscedes (lub Rochi, no ale się nie obrażę jak nazwiesz mnie per Muffinka czy Konstancja /nie, to nie moje imię ale po prostu mi się podoba/ ) na tą Wikię trafiłam przez MHWP wiki Przepraszam jeśli coś pomieszam lub zrobię coś czasem bezsensownego, (mam tendencję do wielokrotnego przepraszania, przepraszam) Nie mam dysleksji,aczkolwiek zdarza mi się pomylić czy nie dopisać litery czy nie dodać kropki albo przecinka (mam lekkie problemy z interpunkcją) więc bardzo bym prosiła o wyrozumiałość w tej kwestii. Obecnie w szkole NaCoMoźnaŁatwoWpaść przygotowuję się do zawodu fotografa, w sumie nie wiem czemu wybrałam ten kierunek, aczkolwiek uważam, że jest to forma sztuki jak ja to nazywam "malowanie momentów", jestem osobą otwartą, ale przy tym niezwykle emocjonalną jak się uczepię czegoś/jakiegoś tematu to potrafię ciągnąć swoje zainteresowanie latami. Kiedyś usłyszałam ze jestem człowiekiem renesansu, mam dużo zainteresowań oraz ponoć dużo umiem /PONOĆ/ tylko nie mam chęci by się thumb|leftrozwijać.Lubię gotować /czytaj: oglądać programy o gotowaniu/, a dokładniej próbować, z resztą jak byłam może sześcioletnim dzieckiem (którym w głębi duszy zostałam), bardzo chciałam zostać krytykiem kulinarnym, oprócz rysunku, fotografii (i oczywiście troche m thumb uzyką,to co że nie umiem rozróżnić żadnej nuty prócz klucza wiolinowego i ósemki...) kocham herbatę, mogę ją pić godzinami (nie zabrzmi to głupio jak napiszę że szaleję za wypiekami cukierniczymi? Tak, uwielbiam słodycze a najbardziej czekoladę i czekoladowe babeczki z wiśniową konfiturą i jeszcze żelki, pralinki, chałwę...) interesuję się historią, mitologią i architekturą krajów azjatyckich (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Japonii, Chin, Indii oraz Tajlandii), a także krajów Arabskich oraz zwierzakami (głównie pieskami i szczurami). Ponadto uwielbiam chemię oraz astronomię (i mam dziurę w sercu, gdyż nie mogę się jej uczyć w szkole, a jedynie we własnym zakresie). Podobno jestem cholerykiem oraz pesymistą, ale kto by się tym martwił? Dodatkowo, jestem wielką fanką Francji oraz Włoch a także stylu i epoki wiktoriańskiej, uwielbiam tematy zagadek kryminalnych, magaicznych thumbprzedmiotów i te pe. Kocham wręcz uwielbiam słuchać muzyki, najbardziej podobają mi się utowry takich wokalistów jak ; Justin Timberlake, Ariana Grande, Katy Perry, Charlie Puth czy Selena Gomez (Można więc wywnioskować, ze moim ulubionym gatunkiem jest Pop/Dance) aczkolwiek nie mam idoli, i nigdy nie miałam. Interesuję się także animacją, nie tylko gatunkiem filmowym. Bardziej od strony technicznej, jak animacja powstaje, projekty graficzne postaci, dubbing itp... W skrócie, uwielbiam tworzyć, i wiele mnie inspiruje, potrafię czerpać inspirację ze wszystkiego. thumb|leftMimo iż Monster High na pewno na zawsze pozostanie w mym, sercu obecnie więcej czasu poświęcam kształtowaniu się w wybranym przez siebie zawodzie i tworzeniem fan-fików (jedno z moich pierwszych marzeń z cyklu matko chciałabym ale wiem że to niemożliwe? marzyłam by robić ilustracje i animacje w takim prawdziwym studio), kocham tworzyć nowe postacie, wymyślać im wygląd, osobowość itp., a przede wszystkim je rysować. Jak można się domyšleć kocham musicale i animacje z morałem (a najlepiej by było to połączone ) 'Moje postacie' *Desire II Von Duchess - córka Księżnej z powieści Alicja w Krainie Czarów. *Luke Glass - syn Duszy zamkniętej w zwierciadle, bądź jak kto woli "Magicznego lustra" z baśni Królewna Śnieżka. *Sweetie Plum fairy - córka Sugar Plum fairy (Cukrowej wieszczki) z baletu "Dziadek do orzechów". *Rachel Radcliffe - córka Robert'a Radcliffe'a z powieści "101 Dalmatyńczyków". *Laoise O'Gnome - córka Leprechaun'a, mitycznego skrzata z mitologii Irlandzkiej. *Junipero Busch - Syn głównego protagonisty (chłopca) z baśni "Krzak jałowca". *Ariana Mermaid - córka jednej z sióstr Małej Syrenki, z powieści " Mała Syrenka". *Sandie Lunar - córka Piaskuna. *Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble - córka córki (xd) szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "The Noblewoman’s Daughter and the Charcoal Woman’s Son" *Samira of Agrabah - córka Aladyna z opowieści o tym samym tytule. *Sun Hi Lang - córka Mulan z powieści o tym samym tytule. *Margaret Poppins - córka Mary Poppins z powieści o tym samym tytule. *Sally Crewe - córka Sary Crewe z powieści "Mała Księżniczka" *Lydia Pendragon - córka legendarnego Króla Artura z legendy "Król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego stołu" *Vivien Past - córka Ducha Przeszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści "Oowieść Wigilijna". *Silas Present - syn Ducha obecnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści " Opowieść Wigilijna" *Edeline Future - córka Ducha Przyszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści "Opowieść Wigilijna". *Serenity Tsukikari - córka Księżycowej Księżniczki Kaguyi z " Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu". *Laetitia Mouserkins - córka Króla szczurów z baletu "Dziadek do Orzechów". *Kaileigh "Carrie" Pauper - córka Żebraka z powieści " Książę i Żebrak". *Polixena Muse - córla Muzy Polihymnii. *Callista Muse - córla Muzy Kalliope. *Toula Muse - córka Muzy Talii. *Joëlle Râteau - córka Trybika z baśni "Piękna i Bestia". *Regina Carter - córka woźnicy, Reginera z baśni "Biała i czarna narzeczona". *Sonata Dancer - córka "Środkowej" Tańczącej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" *Joy Dwarf - córka wesołka z "Królewny Śnieżki" *Snezette Dwarf - córka Apsika z "Królewny Śnieżki" *Boordine Dwarf - córka Gburka z "Królewny Śnieżki" *Mireille De la mort - córka Mitry, królowej Willid z baletu "Giselle" *Haydeen Nekrós - córka mitologicznego Boga Hadesa. *Scarlet Crow - córka Stracha na wróble z powieści "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz". *Thea Maddie Hare - córka Marcowego Zająca z powieści "Alicja w krainie czarów" *Cara Lebed' - córka jednej z łabędzich tancerek - towarzyszek Odetty z baletu "Jezioro łabędzie". *Sheila Sireen - córka jednej z sióstr Syrenki z baśni " Mała Syrenka" *Oceana McNamara - córka Morskiej wiedźmy z baśni "Mała Syrenka" *Latifa Talab Dazina - córka Dżinna z baśni "Aladyn" *Carmen Carmine Shoes- córka wiejskiej dziewczynki z baśni "Czerwone Trzewiczki" *Megumi Momo - córka Momotarō z baśni "Brzoskwiniowy chłopiec" thumb|260px